


Unveiled

by QueenieLacy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella, Cinderella AU, Explicit Language, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: N’Jadaka noticed the king was staring in his direction. He was about to step aside to give the king an easier path through the crowd when he locked eyes with King T’Challa. He suddenly couldn’t move as the Black Panther stared him down. His eyes widened when he realized the king was coming for him.OrThe Cinderella AU no one asked for but I wrote anyway





	Unveiled

“Useless!”

 

N’Jadaka flinched as the Merchant Tribe Elder threw the skirt back in her face. He wasn’t shocked by her reaction. She always yelled and berated him. Everyone thought the Merchant Tribe Elder was a sweet old grandmother, but N’Jadaka knew the real women. She was a hateful and mean-spirited witch that enjoyed making his life a living hell. No matter what he did, it was never good enough. She couldn’t stand him because he was a constant reminder that she wasn’t enough for her own husband.

N’Jadaka was the bastard child of the Merchant Tribe Elder’s late husband. His father engaged in a relationship with a female merchant. That merchant soon became pregnant with him. He isn’t sure if his birth mother was forced to give him up or if she did it willingly, but he came to live with the Elder and his father at a very young age. He never saw or heard from his birth mother again. He always had a suspicion that the Elder made her disappear, but that was neither here nor there.

His life in their home started out normal. He was treated no better or worse than his older half-sisters. He was cared for and his father loved him. He enjoyed playing with his sisters, and they made sure to take care of their baby brother. The Elder wasn’t as close to him as his father, but that was understandable. She still was nice to him and showed no sign of hatefulness. Everything in his life was fine, until his father died unexpectedly. Once his father died, his whole life changed.

It was only a few days after the funeral when his world turned upside down. He was stripped of any luxuries his father once gave him. He was taken from his bedroom and thrown into a small room beneath the house. A mattress, a few blankets, a mirror and a small dresser was all the room held. The Elder told him that was his bedroom now. The bedroom was connected to a small bathroom that held a toilet that didn’t work most of the time and a shower that never sprayed any hot water. On a lucky day, he would get a few seconds of lukewarm water to clean himself with.

All of the nice clothes his father bought for him were taken away. He was given rags to wear. The clothing he received was old and often didn’t fit. He was grateful to Bast that his father taught him to sow before he past. He used the skill to sow his clothing and make the rags at least fit his body. His toys were taken away along with his gadgets. He didn’t have access to kimoyo beads or any other amazing technology he saw his sisters use. He was allowed to read and that he was grateful for.

N’Jadaka went from being the apple of his father’s eye to the Merchant Tribe Elder’s slave in record time. He cooked and cleaned for her, sow clothing and created art pieces for her to take credit for and sell. She managed to turn his half-sisters against him and he became their slave too. They ordered him around and took joy in making his life harder. They would purposely spill water on the floor so he would have to mop it up, or purposely get their clothes dirty so he would have to stay up all night doing laundry.

N’Jadaka endured the treatment from the Elder and his sisters simply because he had nowhere else to go. He could go to the council and report her behavior, but no one would believe him over an Elder. Most people outside of the tribe didn’t even know he existed. She kept him hidden from outsiders, embarrassed by her husband’s cheating and didn’t want to have to explain him to the others.

He tried to be grateful for the little things. He had roof over his head and food to eat. So what if his food consisted of mostly cold soup and bread? There were people all over the world that didn’t even have that. He tried to keep a positive mindset but it was times like these, when the Elder was screaming in his face, that he really wanted to tell that old bitch off. He kept his cool as she finished her rant.

“...I don’t know why I’m still surprised by your stupidity.” The Elder sighed. “You’re just as stupid as your father.” She jabbed and had to count to ten in his head to keep his cool.

“I’m sorry, Umdala.” He started as he gripped the skirt in his hands. “I will redo the stitching.” He offered and she shook her head.

“No, you do not have time to redo it now. You have to finishing making my daughters’ outfits for the festival.” She reminded him and he nodded. How he could forget about the big festival? It was the only thing that everyone talked about. The festival to honor Bast and give her glory, Umthendeleko Wozuko. It was hosted by the royal family and took palace inside the royal palace. N’Jadaka heard many stories of the festival and how much fun it was. Everyone wore different costumes to look as heavenly as possible to please Bast. He imagined there was music and all kinds of food. There would be loud music and dancing, just an all around good time.

“Yes, you must finish my outfit first because the king is going to pick me for the dance.” His eldest half-sister, Ada, spoke as he jumped up from the couch. She twirled around the room as she imagined dancing with the king. His oldest sister was a beautiful woman. Ada had long black curls that reached her middle of back. Her breast were full and her hips were wide. Her waist was small and she big brown eyes. He wouldn’t be surprised if the king was attracted to her.

“Did you fall and bump your head?” His second sister, Uma, questioned and stood up. “He is going to perform the umdaniso ongcwele with me.” She exclaimed. Uma had legs for days and plump lips that the king would surely want to kiss.

His last sister, Lehana, scoffed at her older sisters. “If he’s going to dance with anyone, it will be me.” She spoke confidently. Lehana was thicker than her other sisters, round hips and a soft tummy. She wore beautiful braids and looked lovely. Lehana wasn’t the type to take no for an answer. N’Jadaka was sure she could bully the king into performing the dance with her.

“Girls, girls…” The elder called out as she stood up. “Do not fight amongst yourselves. It does not matter which one of you he picks, just as long as he picks one of you.” She said as went to each of her daughters and rubbed their cheeks.

Everyone was obsessed with the umdaniso ongcwele and performing it with the king. The king and current Black Panther had to perform this dance at the festival. He would pick someone at the party to perform it with. It was said that Bast guided the king to his partner and they performed the dance to keep her pleased. A pleased Bast meant a blessed Wakanda and everyone wanted to keep her pleased.

It was a dance that everyone knew, partly because of its holy aspects, but mostly because everyone wanted the opportunity to perform it with the king. Queen mother Ramona performed it with the late king T’Chaka in their youth. Two years later, they were married. There were other kings and Black Panthers that also formed relationships with their dance partner. Everyone believe that if they were picked for the dance, they would have a chance at stealing king T’Challa’s heart.

“One of you will catch his eye and become queen.” The Elder announced happily. She couldn’t wait for one of her daughters to marry T’Challa and become his queen. She would be able to enjoy the perks that came along with being the queen’s mother. She would also become the second highest ranking member of the tribal council. She would be able to get her way in most regards and that pleased her most. She quickly turned to look at her step-son. It annoyed her that she had to look upon her husband’s mistake everyday.

“And you will not ruin this for them by making horrible outfits.” She started. “You will do your best work on these clothes. Do you understand, boy?” She questioned.

N’Jadaka nodded. “Yes, Umdala, I understand.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” She questioned. “Go and continue your work.”

“Yes, Umdala.” He answered before leaving the living room. He made his way to the back of the house and into the room he called his sweatshop. There was an old school sewing machine set up in the corner and a clothing rack he could hang the finished products on. There was also a small space set up for creating art and other crafts.

The Merchant tribe was known for its artistic pieces. Most Wakandan art that was displayed outside of Wakanda was made by the Merchant tribe’s people. N’Jadaka created pieces from whatever materials the Elder gave him, using his pieces to keep herself in high regard and showing the tribe she could still create in her old age. The room had a stale smell to it that kept the women away. It was the only place in the house where he really had peace.

N’Jadaka sat down at his sewing machine and took out what he had been working on the day before. He smiled as he looked down at it the outfit. The Elder didn’t know that he already finished his sisters’ outfits and was working on one of his own. N’Jakada was finally of age, twenty-one in the Merchant Tribe, and would finally be able to go to the festival. He was excited and couldn’t wait for it to happen. He would be able to travel outside of his northern Wadanka home and venture to the palace. N’Jadaka would be able to eat good food and have a bit of fun for one night. For one night, he would be able to relax and not worry about insults or the Elder beating him with her cane.

He used the leftover fabric from his sisters’ outfits to make his own. He was used to working with leftovers and scraps of fabric, so it was easy for him to create something out of the pieces. The outfit was mostly purple, with the back of his shirt being white because he ran out of the purple fabric that was used to create his oldest sister’s dress. N’Jadaka didn’t have any jewelry or anything flashy, so he wanted to sew a nice pattern onto the sides of his pants and on the front of his shirt. He had a bit of gold colored thread left over and decided to use it.

N’Jadaka quickly set up his sewing machine and got to work. He placed his pant leg underneath the needle and pressed the pedal on the floor to get the machine to sew. He used both hands to guide the pant leg through the machine, sewing on a swirling pattern on the leg. He hummed to himself as he worked, using the ticking of the clock on his wall as a beat. That was all the clock was good for because he never looked at it. The time passed quickly for N’Jadaka and he was soon finished with the right pant leg. He cut the thread and held the pants up to look at them. “Nice…” He said to himself as he looked over the pants. He was sure they would look good on him.

“Boy! Didn’t you hear…” N’Jadaka jumped and quickly spun around in his chair to face the Elder, still clutching the pants in his hands. The Elder trailed off once her eyes caught sight of the pants in his hand. She knew the pants were for him because her daughters did not ask for pants. She would never admit it to him, but the purple and gold pants looked nice. “What is this you are working on?” She yelled. “You are suppose to be finishing my daughters’ outfits!”

“They’re already finished, Umdala.” N’Jadaka quickly responded and pointed to the clothes hanging on the rack. The Elder looked at the clothes hanging there before looking back at N’Jadaka.

“Since I’m of age now, Umdala, I thought I might be able to go.” He explained. He watched her eyes widen and then a smile formed on her face. The Elder started to laugh at N’Jadaka, but he hadn’t said anything funny.

“You? Attend the festival?” She questioned in between laughter. “No, I will not disrespect Bast with your presence.” She finished as he got her laughter under control.

“But.” N’Jadaka jumped up. “I’m of age and it’s my right.” He protested.

“Your right?” She questioned. “I determine your rights. You have the right to live in my house and eat my food. You have a right to keep this home in pristine condition and do our shopping. You have the right to make art, and sew, and read. You don’t have the right to anything else.”

“You can’t keep me from going to the festival.” N’Jadaka spoke boldly. “I want to have fun and celebrate Bast. You make my life hell every single day...just give me this one night.” He begged. He watched the woman’s face soften a little. Maybe he had actually gotten through to her.

“Let me see your outfit.” She said and N’Jadaka nodded before grabbing the shirt. He handed her the shirt and the pants he was still clutching. She took the two pieces of clothing and let out a ‘hm’ sound. “I want your sisters to see these.” She said before turning around and walking out of the room. He followed her down the hall and back into the living room. “Girls, look what your brother made.” The Elder said as she made her way over to them. “He says it is for the festival.”

“Festival?” Ada questioned and the Elder nodded.

“Yes, the festival...that he will not be going to.” She said before turning to the fireplace and tossing N’Jadaka’s outfit into the fire.

“No!” N’Jadaka yelled as he ran forward, but he was too late. His festival outfit went up in flames. That was all the fabric he had and he had no money to get more. He turned to his step-mother with tears in his eyes. “Why did you do that?” He asked.

“I did it for you.” She answered. “So you can rid your mind of these silly fantasies and dreams. So you can finally learn your place and come to terms with the fact that you are a common bastard.” She said, insulting her step-son. “You think I would allow you to embarrass me at the festival? Do you really think it would please Bast to see a bastard at her party?” She questioned and then let out a chuckle. “And to think you had any chance of dancing with the king…” She trails off as her and her daughters laughed at that. “You are a silly boy, N’Jadaka...just like your father.” The Elder spoke before turning around to leave.

“If my father was so silly, then why did you marry him?” N’Jadaka said as a tear slid down his face. He didn’t yell but the women could tell he was upset by the shake in his voice.

“Excuse me?” The Elder asked as she moved to stand in front of him.

“You say I’m silly and stupid like my dad, so why did you marry a man that was so dumb? That says more about you than him.” N’Jadaka spoke back and saw her lips curl up into a smirk

“You are upset over your rags, so I am going to let that comment go.” She stated. “But watch your mouth, boy.”

N’Jadaka huffed at her words. “Now...I understand why my dad cheated on you with my mom. I would have cheated on your hateful ass too.” He finished and then felt a slap on his face. His cheek stung and was a bit red from the slap. He wasn’t surprised by it. He knew he hit a nerve with that comment, but he didn’t care. He wanted her to hurt like he was hurting.

“How dare you!” Uma yelled.

“You ungrateful bastard!” Lehana yelled. The three girls jumped up and went over to their mother to console her. He stared at her and saw the hate in her eyes. If looks could kill, he would be dead and buried six feet under. He let his half-sisters deal with his stepmother and left the living room. He went to the basement and walked into his small bedroom. N’Jadaka threw himself down onto the mattress and let the tears fall from his eyes. He thought about what his stepmother said and realized she was right. He was doomed to this life forever.

* * *

N’Jadaka sighed as he woke up. It was the day of the festival. It had been a few days since he blew up on his stepmother. The tension in the house was thick. He didn’t speak to his stepmother and sisters unless he absolutely had to. He actually preferred it that way. It kept him from making smart comments and getting his ass beat.

He got up and went through his short morning routine before getting dressed. He tried not to think about what his stepmother said during their confrontation, but the thoughts kept creeping back into his mind as he went upstairs. Was this really going to be his life forever? Was this his place in life?

N’Jadaka tried to clear his head as he worked on breakfast. He cooked his sisters’ favorites and laid everything out on the table for them. He went to clean up the kitchen as the women of the house came down for breakfast. They did not speak to him and he didn’t greet them. He continued to clean off the store before moving to wipe the counter down. Once he was finished cleaning, he moved to leave the kitchen.

“N’Jadaka.” The Elder called out.

“Yes, Umdala.” He answered as he turned to face her. He watched as she pulled a small piece of paper out of her robe.

“I need you to go to these places and pick up some things. It’s all under my name and paid for.” She explained. N’Jadaka walked over to her and took the piece of paper.

“Yes, Umdala.” He answered and slipped the piece of paper in his pocket. He turned to leave but the Elder grabbed his arm. He looked down at where her fingers were wrapped around his wrist. He wanted to yank his arm away from the old witch, but he reacted calmly.

“And come straight home. You will have to help them get ready for the festival.” She said before letting his hand go. N’Jadaka nodded before quickly leaving the kitchen. The old witch just had to rub the festival in his face. He rolled his eyes as he walked over the front door. He slipped on his tattered shoes that were at the front door before leaving the house.

N’Jadaka had no problem making it to the markets. The streets weren’t crowded today since most were at home, pampering themselves and getting ready for tonight. He pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and started collecting the items on the list. Most of the items were beauty products, probably for tonight, but there were a few household items on the list. Once N’Jadaka was finished shopping, he looked toward the temple. The Elder said come straight home...but she didn’t have to know he made any stops along the way.

N’Jadaka quickly walked to the temple, climbing the stairs and slipping off his shoes before he entered. The temple was empty, so he was able to kneel directly in front of the statue of Bast. He placed his shopping items down behind him, so he could pray. “Glory to Bast for the blessing you bring to Wakanda.” He started, hands pressed together at his heart and his eyes closed. “I know you have given the great Black Panthers visions...I am no Black Panther...I’m just a bastard, but I humbly ask you for a sign. I...I don’t know what to do anymore.” N’Jadaka prayed and allowed a tear to fall down his face. If he could be vulnerable in front of anyone, it would be Bast. “I have no ideas, no plans, no schemes, I don’t even have anything to leave at your altar...I just have you. He finished and wiped away his tears. He stood and gathered up everything before leaving. N’Jadaka quickly slipped his shoes back on and quickly left the area.

He made his was back to the house and gave all of the bags to the Elder. She smiled as she picked one up and started going through them. “Good, you managed to do one thing right.” She gave the backhanded compliment. “You’ll need these to help my daughters get ready. I will call you when the girls are ready to start getting dress.” She explained and dismissed him.

N’Jadaka went downstairs into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him before turning on the light. When he turned around, he gasped at what he saw on his bed. There was an outfit, neatly folded, laying on his bed. He could tell from where he was standing that the fabric was expensive. He knew his stepmother would never give him something like this, neither would his sisters, so who gave him these beautiful clothes? He stepped into the room and sat down on the mattress. He touched the clothes and then let out a gasp:

_Everything was bright around him, like a light that was blinding him. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the brightness. It took a minute before N’Jadaka’s eyes came into focus. He dropped his hand and then his jaw when he saw the Panther Goddess before him._

_N’Jadaka gasped before falling to his knees. “Bast…” He exclaimed as he kneeled before her throne. “How?”_

_“My child.” She started and gave N’Jadaka a smile. “The clothing on the bed is for you, there are jewels too. You will wear them to the festival tonight.” She explained._

_N’Jadaka was absolutely dumbfounded. Bast had given him clothes to attend her festival. “But my stepmother-.”_

_“Do not worry about her.” Bast interrupted him. “After they leave, you will dress and you will go.”_

_N’Jadaka nodded. He couldn’t disobey Bast. “But how will I get there?” He questioned._

_“I told you not to worry, my child.” Bast said with a smile. “Everything has been taken care of.”_

_N’Jadaka smiled and nodded. “Thank you! Thank you! This means so much to me.” He could have ran up to her and kissed her, but he decided against the move._

_“I know.” She answered. “But there are rules.”_

_“Rules?” N’Jadaka questioned._

_“Yes, conditions.” Bast started. “You must leave the festival by midnight.”_

_“Midnight?” N’Jadaka questioned. “But the festival goes on all night until the morning.”_

_“N’Jadaka.” Bast said sternly._

_“Right, Midnight. Got it.” He quickly agreed to the condition._

_“And you must keep your identity a secret. Your outfit contains a veil, keep it on the whole night.” She further explained and N’Jadaka nodded. It wasn’t unusual for the people of the Merchant Tribe to wear veils. He’d worn them in the past and was comfortable with them._

_“I will, I promise.” N’Jadaka said and she smiled._

_“Have fun, my child and always remember, you are a special creation.”_

N’Jadaka gasped as he came out of the vision, if he could even call it that. He looked over to his right and saw the clothes. He went to admire them but was interrupted.

“N’Jadaka! Get up here and help us!” He heard Ada yelled. He quickly hid the items under the mattress before leaving his room and going upstairs to help his sisters. He spent the rest of the day getting his sisters ready. He did their hair and make-up before helping them dress. Elder cooed and awed over her daughters before they walked out of the house without another word to him.

As soon as the women left the house, he ran downstairs to his bedroom. N’Jadaka stripped out of his clothes and cleaned himself up, taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He made sure he was well groomed before stepping back into his room. He grabbed the items he hid. His eyes widened as he picked up the sheer white harem pants. The elastic band that would fit across his hips was gold and there were long slits up the side of the each pant leg. There was gold beading and embroidery on her leg. N’Jadaka lifted the top and realized it would reveal his midriff. The top was white to match the pants, but wasn’t sheer. It was covered in gold beading and was short sleeve. He then noticed the tight white shorts that would go under the sheer pants.

N’Jadaka slipped on the shorts and noticed how tiny they were. “Bast leaves nothing to the imagination.” He mumbled before sliding the pants on. He put the shirt on and was impressed with its perfect fit. He gasped when he saw all the jewelry that was hiding under the shirt. He put the gold bracelets on each wrist and placed the gold chain around his neck. He leaned down to snap the ankle bracelet around his right ankle and frowned when he noticed it was a bit loose. “Should be fine, Bast made it.” He shrugged it off.

He picked up the white and gold kente cloth and wrapped it on his head before grabbing the white and gold veil and tied it tightly around his face. N’Jadaka walked over to the cracked mirror he had in his room and his eyes widened when he saw himself. “Wow...I look good.” He said as he turned side to side to admire his reflection. His abs were on display and the pants did nothing to hide his ass and thighs. He noticed the veil wasn’t completely opaque. It was a bit see through, but the beading on the veil hid most of his features. He gave himself another once over before leaving the room.

He walked upstairs and toward the front door. He looked down to put on his shoes and noticed a new pair of beautiful white shoes had been left there. He smirked as he slipped them on and headed out the door. He made sure the house was locked up before turning around and being met with another surprise. “Are you N’Jadaka?” The woman asked. She was completely veiled, so he couldn’t tell who she was or what she looked like.

“I am here to take you to the festival.” She said and N’Jadaka nodded. He followed her to the transportation and slid inside. He really hoped this lady wasn’t crazy and this was legit. “We’ll be there in no time.” She added before they took off.

* * *

T’Challa sighed as he sat on his throne. He was ready for this night to be over. He worshiped the Panther Goddess and was forever grateful for her blessings, but he didn’t understand why he had to do some dances. Needless to say, he wasn’t looking forward to it. He grabbed a glass from the servant who knelt in front of him. “Thank you.” He said and dismissed the man. He scanned the room as he sipped his drink. He hadn’t found anyone to dance with yet and he was getting restless. T’Challa wasn’t allow to rise from his throne until her found his dance partner.

“You still haven’t found a partner.” His little sister, Shuri, came over to tease him. “You are a picky one.” She added and he let out a laugh.

“I do not understand why I can’t just dance with you or mom.” T’Challa spoke after taking another sip of his drink.

“Mother said you must follow your instincts and let the Panther guide you.” Shuri explained. “Do your instinct tell you to dance with me or mother?” She asked.

T’Challa sighed. “You are too smart for own good.” He grunted out and she laughed before leaving to chat with a friend. T’Challa sat back in his seat as he surveyed the crowd of happy Wakandans. ‘Follow my instincts’ He thought as he looked around. None of of these people pleased his Panther. “I am going to be in this seat all night.” He thought and looked down at his cup. He closed his eyes as he downed the rest of the strong drink. He was about to call for another one when his eyes caught a glint of white and gold. He focus his eyes on the figure across the floor and stood up.

N’Jadaka really made it to the palace in no time. He thanked the mysterious woman before exiting the craft and made his way toward the palace. He was let inside with little hassle from the guards and his eyes lit up when he stepped into the grand ballroom. The room was lit with soft lighting to give off an intimate vibe. Soft black silk curtains lined the walls and a statue of Bast against every wall, the biggest one being right behind the king’s throne.

N’Jadaka slowly made his way through the crowd, overwhelmed and in awe of everything. There was too much food and drink for even this crowd to consume and he was pretty most of the people were drunk. As N’Jadaka moved through the crowd, the room suddenly went completely silent. He frowned and looked around to figure out what was going on. When he turned around, he saw why everyone was quiet. The king stood up. He found his dance partner. N’Jadaka was glad he arrived in time to see the dance.

N’Jadaka watched as the king left his throne and started in his direction. He carefully pushed past people as he made his way through the crowd. N’Jadaka noticed the king was staring in his direction. He was about to step aside to give the king an easier path through the crowd when he locked eyes with King T’Challa. He suddenly couldn’t move as the Black Panther stared him down. His eyes widened when he realized the king was coming for him.

_Him_...T’Challa could feel the Panther stir to life once he spot the figure. He stood up before he even knew what happen. It was as if his body was moving faster than his mind. He walked across the floor toward his figure in white and gold, gently pushing past the others in the crowd. Soon, he was standing in front of the figure. He looked the man over and he couldn’t hold back the lustful growl that spilled from his lips. He quickly recovered and cleared his throat. “You are a vision in white.”

N’Jadaka tried to calm his rapid heart beat as the king stood in front of him because he felt as if his heart would leap out his chest. His eyes scanned the king. He was shirtless with warrior painted designs across his strong arms and chest. He wore loose black pants with elastic ankle so the pants didn’t get in the way while dancing. “My king…”N’Jadaka greeted and felt a shiver go down his spine when T’Challa growled. He smiled at the compliment. “Bast dressed me.” He answered and the king chuckled.

“Then Bast will be pleased if I share the umdaniso ongcwele with you.” T’Challa said and held out his hand. N’Jadaka looked his hand for a moment before lifting his own hand and placing it in T’Challa’s. T’Challa smiled at him before turning to lead them to the middle of the dance floor. The dance started with the partners back to back. T’Challa made sure N’Jadaka was in the middle of the floor before turning around and pressing his back to his. The king nodded and the drums started.

N’Jadaka let the beat take over and moved smoothly through each movement. The dance was rather sensual. There was plenty of touching. N’Jadaka got to feel T’Challa’s strong arms and T’Challa had his hands on N’Jadaka’s exposed midriff a few times. They were completely forced on one another, so wrapped up in one another that they didn’t notice the whispers in the crowd.

“Who is that?” Ada asked angrily. She was suppose to dance with the king, not this person.

“I have no idea. I cannot see their face.” Uma said as she tried to see around the crowd of people to get a better look at the figure in white and gold.

“There is something familiar about him.” The Elder said as she watched the dance.

Soon, the music stopped and the dance ended. The dance ended with the partners face to face. N’Jadaka breathed heavily as he finished the dance. T’Challa’s hands was on his exposed waist and his arms were around the king’s neck. He could feel the king grip his waist tighter and he looked up to see gold eyes staring back at him.

“Glory to Bast! May she bless Wakanda forever!” The priest yelled and everyone cheered.

T’Challa blinked and regain himself. He loosened his hold on the man and started to step back from him. “T’Challa.” He looked over to his mother coming toward him. He reluctantly let go of his dance partner and turned to speak with her.

N’Jadaka stepped back when he saw the queen mother approached T’Challa. “That was wonderful, darling.” Ramonda praised her son before looking over his shoulder at the man in white. She smiled as she moved around her son to greet him. T’Challa’s attention then shifted to a shiny object on the floor as he mother spoke to his dance partner.

“You were amazing, honey.” Ramonda started and N’Jadaka thanked her. “What tribe are you from? Who are your parents? Are they here tonight?”

N’Jadaka thanked her for the compliment and his eyes widened when she asked about his family. “Well, um, I-“ He stopped when he saw the Elder making her wait toward the queen mother. “I’m so sorry, excuse me.” N’Jadaka apologized before turning on his heels and walking out of the double doors to the garden.

“What did you say to him?” T’Challa asked and Ramonda shook her head.

“I just asked him about his family T’C-.” She started but stopped when her son left to run after the man in white.

“Excuse me!” N’Jadaka turned around and saw the king jogging towards him. He was shocked the king had followed him outside. He was sure the king would forget about him the moment the dance was over.

“Yes, my king.” N’Jadaka answered once the king stood in front of him.

“This…” T’Challa held up the ankle bracelet. “I assume it fell off you during the dance.”

N’Jadaka nodded. “Yes, that’s mine. Thank you.” He said and reached out to take it but the king pulled the bracelet away from N’Jadaka’s fingers.

“Allow me.” T’Challa said and kneeled down to hook the bracelet around N’Jadaka’s ankle. As he looked down, he caught sight of N’Jadaka’s bare thigh through the slit in his pants. How he wanted to lean forward and kiss those golden brown thighs. He quickly refocused on the task and hooked the bracelet around the man’s ankle.

N’Jadaka could believe the king was kneeling in front of him, putting his jewelry back on. “Thank you.” He repeated as the king finished and straightened up. The two stared at one another for a moment, not saying a word as their eyes connected. It was T’Challa who broke the silence.

“I do not know what my mother said to you, but I apologize.” T’Challa spoke.

“No, it was fine. She was wonderful.” N’Jadaka said quickly, sweeping the whole thing under the rug.

“I do not believe I have ever seen you before.” T’Challa started and N’Jadaka nodded.

“You haven’t.” N’Jadaka started. “I’m not of your world.” He added to add more mystery to himself. Bast told him not to reveal his identity, so he felt like he had to answer everything in riddles.

“Not of my world?” T’Challa questioned and then remembered the man saying Bast dressed him. “Bast sent you...as a test.” He reasoned and N’Jadaka let out a chuckle.

“Something like that.” N’Jadaka answered before turning on his heels and slowly walking away from the king. He heard footsteps behind him and knew the king was following.

T’Challa raised an eyebrow when the man answered and turned his back to him. He quickly followed and caught up. The king bit his lip as he admired the man’s backside in the small shorts. “Well, how did I fair on the test?” He asked.

N’Jadaka smirked as he walked. He decided he was going to have fun with this. “Average.” He answered.

“Average?” T’Challa questioned.

N’Jadaka looked over his shoulder at the king. “Average.” He repeated before looking ahead.

“What must I do to get extra credit?” T’Challa asked and N’Jadaka stopped walking and turned to face the king. T’Challa stepped forward so he was in the man’s space. N’Jadaka shrugged.

“Must I give you all the answers?” He asked. “I thought kings were smart and resourceful…” He teased before turning his back and continuing his walk. N’Jadaka could hear the king chuckle behind him before catching up to him.

“Wait.” T’Challa said as he caught up with N’Jadaka. He ran around him and stood in front of him, stopping N’Jadaka in his tracks.

“Excuse you.” N’Jadaka exclaimed as T’Challa stood in front of him.

“Or maybe I am imagining you…” T’Challa spoke as he looked into the man’s eyes. “Maybe this is a grand vision from Bast...because you are too perfect to be real.” He said as he reached out to grab N’Jadaka’s hand.

N’Jadaka chuckled. “How do you know I’m perfect?” He questioned. “You just met me.”

“All night, I was told to follow my instincts.” T’Challa said as he stepped closer. “And my instincts are telling me that you are perfect for me.” He pulled N’Jadaka closer so they were pressed against one another. “The panther within me yearns for you.” He added as his other hand went up to grab N’Jadaka’s hip.

N’Jadaka felt a tingle go up his spine as the king held him. “You’re doing better on this test.” He joked and T’Challa chuckled.

“I have pleased Bast with the dance. Now, I wish to please you.” T’Challa raised N’Jadaka’s hand and kissed it before leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. N’Jadaka enjoyed the closeness and affection he was being showed. He hadn’t experienced love and affection like this since his dad was a lived.

T’Challa pulled back slowly to look at the man. “‘I wish to kiss you.” He admitted and lifted his hand to untie the veil. “May I-“

“T’Challa!”

The couple jumped apart and T’Challa turned around to see his sister there. “What do you want?”

“Eh, don’t give me that attitude.” Shuri retorted.

T’Challa sighed. “Yes, sister.”

“That’s better.” Shuri spoke. “It is almost midnight and the priests are looking for you. You have to lead the prayer.” She reminded him.

“Right, tell the priest I am on the way.” He said and Shuri nodded. He watched his little sister go back inside the ballroom before saying anything. “I am sorry my sis-.” He stopped when he turned around and the man was gone. “Hey, where…” He looked around and didn’t see anyone. T’Challa hurried back into the ballroom and quickly found one of the Doras. “Ayo!” He yelled and she ran over to the king.

“The one I was dancing with...find him.” He ordered and she nodded.

“Yes, my king.” Ayo said before alerting the other Doras to find the king’s dance partner through her kimoyo beads.

T’Challa moved through the crowd of people, looking for the man but couldn’t find him. He walked outside to the front of the palace and looked at the people that were leaving, but didn’t see his dance partner. As he turned around, his eye caught the shine of an object at the bottom of the palace steps. He walked down the stairs and bent down, letting out a sigh when he picked up the ankle bracelet.

“My king.” Ayo started.

“He is gone.” T’Challa finished her statement. He stood from his position and pocketed the ankle bracelet. “But I will find him.”

 

When N’Jadaka heard the princess tell T’Challa it was almost midnight, N’Jadaka channeled his inner trackstar and quickly headed toward the exit. Bast told him to leave before midnight and he didn’t want to face her wrath if he didn’t. He managed to leave the palace with a few seconds to spare. As he ran around the corner, the nice clothes and he was wearing slowly turned back into his normal rags. The jewelry disappeared and so did his veil and kente cloth.

N’Jadaka made his way home and was glad he managed to get back before his stepmother and sisters. He took off his shoes at the door before going downstairs to his bedroom. He threw himself on his bed and left out a sigh. He couldn’t even believe this night happened. This had to be a dream. He was going to wake tomorrow and none of this would be true. He rolled over and closed his eyes to sleep, but he saw the king’s piercing eyes staring back him. Those eyes that held so much love and adoration for him. N’Jadaka managed to rid himself of those thoughts and fall asleep, dreaming of the king’s arms around him.

N’Jadaka woke up the next morning, going through his normal routine and walked upstairs to make breakfast. His sisters and stepmother came down just as he was setting the table. He quickly finished and moved away from the table to clean up. He listened as the woman discussed the festival at the table.

“Oh, you know the king is looking for that person he danced with last night.” Uma said and that made N’Jadaka drop a spoon he was holding. The women looked over at him and he cleared his throat.

“Sorry.” He said and picked up the spoon. He went over to the sink and started to wash the dishes that were there.

“Hm, who even was that guy in white?” Lehana asked.

“No one knows. It’s as if he fell from the sky.” Ada added on.

“Well if he gone, then that is good news for you girls.” The Elder spoke and then looked over at N’Jadaka. “And what did you do all night, N’Jadaka?”

N’Jadaka rinsed off the plate before turning around. “I just finished my chores, read, napped.” He answered and he turned back around to finish the dishes. He let out breath as he finished the task. He couldn’t believe the king was actually looking for him.

* * *

 

“How do you expect me to find someone when have no information about him?” Shuri yelled at her brother as he paced her lab. The two were reviewing the security footage from the festival. “That makes no sense, brother.”

“Can you not do facial recognition?” T’Challa asked.

“He was wearing a veil.” Shuri started. “There is not enough face for the software to recognize.”

“Shuri.” T’Challa walked over to his sister. “I must find him.”

“Why is this so important to you?” She asked. “He is just some guy you danced with.”

“No, Shuri. He isn’t.” T’Challa said and shook his head at his sister. “I know Bast sent him to me...for me.” T’Challa started. “I can feel it, in here.” He said and pointed to his heart. “And in my panther spirit. My spirit yearns for him, Shuri.”

Shuri’s face softened at her brother’s words and sighed. She still thought he was acting like and idiot, but he was strong in his convictions. “Do you have anything on him?” She asked.

T’Challa was about to say no when he remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ankle bracelet. “This...fell off him last night.” T’Challa said and handed it to Shuri and Shuri took the bracelet to examine it.

“This is a Merchant Tribe style.” Shuri spoke and T’Challa raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” He questioned.

“Yes, see if you look closely, you can see a bit of purple in the gold.” She said and held it in front of T’Challa’s eyes. “Only Merchant Tribe members wear that style of gold.” She added as T’Challa looked at the piece of jewelry. He could see the purple flecks in the gold.

“We must go North to the Merchant Tribe.” T’Challa declared.

“Wait, we still don’t know the owner of the bracelet.” Shuri spoke and then she got an idea. “Oh, come.” She said and ran over to one of her machines. “I’ll run it for DNA.” She said and placed the bracelet on the panel. It was scanned and the computer searched for DNA. “No, that can’t be right.” Shuri spoke.

“What?” T’Challa asked.

“It showing your DNA and mine.” Shuri sighed in frustration. “Something must be wrong with the computer.” She said as she started to type. “I will fix it an-.”

“No.” T’Challa said and grabbed the piece of jewelry. “I must prove my worth.”

“What are you talking about?” Shuri asked.

“I know what I must do.” He said before placing the bracelet in his pocket. “I am going north to the Merchant Tribe.”

“Well, I am coming along because I have to see whatever this is.” Shuri said and then followed her brother out of the lab. The siblings quickly found Okoye and Ayo and to inform them of their travel plans. They then found their mother and explained everything to her. She was understanding and helped them prepare for their travel.

“Everything is ready?” T’Challa asked.

“Yes, my king. We have sent word to the Elder that you and the princess are visiting the tribe.” Ayo explained. T’Challa thanked her and turned to his sister.

“Ready?” He asked her.

Shuri nodded. “Operation Find T’Challa’s Love is a go.”

* * *

“Girls!” The Elder called out. N’Jadaka was dusting in the living room when she walked in.

“What is it, mother?” Ada asked.

“I just received a message from the palace.” She started. “The King is coming for a visit.” She announced.

The girls squealed in delight while N’Jadaka paused in shock. The king was coming to visit. Did he know it was him at the festival last night? No, he couldn’t have known it was him. It had to be for something else, for official business.

“I guess one of you made an impression on him last night.” She smiled. “Now go upstairs and get dressed. He will be here soon with the princess.” She said and her girls ran out of the room to get ready.

“N’Jadaka.” She called out and he turned around. The Elder walked over to stand in front of him. “When the king arrives, you will not say a word to him. You will not look him in the eyes. You will keep you head down and serve us. Do you understand, boy?” She questioned.

N’Jadaka swallowed hard before speaking. “Yeah, I understand perfectly.”

“Good.” She replied and gave him a once over before leaving the room. N’Jadaka let out a shaky breath before turning back to the bookshelf he was dusting. How was he going to survive this day, being so close to the king but so far away?

N’Jadaka quickly went to work preparing for the king’s arrival. He made sure the house was clean before going to the kitchen to prepare light snacks and prepped more food in case he and the princess stayed for dinner. He soon heard a knock at the door and felt his stomach drop. “N’Jadaka, get the door!” The Elder yelled.

N’Jadaka took a deep breath before leaving the kitchen and going to the front door. The Elder and her daughters stood behind him as he opened the door. N’Jadaka kept his head down as he stepped out of the way, allowing the king to enter.

“Your majesty.” The Elder greeted T’Challa as he entered her home. “Your highness.” She greeted princess Shuri. “Welcome to my home, you remember my daughters.” She said and pointed to her girls. T’Challa quickly greeted them while Shuri looked around, her eyes landing on the man that opened the door. Ayo was saying something to him, but he did not answer her.

“Does he not speak?” Shuri asked. The Elder looked over at N’Jadaka and sighed.

“No, no he does not.” She answered quickly. “He was born mute.” She explained.

“Oh, I am sorry.” Shuri said and N’Jadaka nodded, keeping his head down.

“May we talk?” T’Challa asked.

“Sure, my king. Right this way.” She spoke and then pointed in the direction of the sitting room. “Bring us tea, please.” She said to N’Jadaka and he quickly made his way to the kitchen. N’Jadaka made tea and poured it into their nice tea set. He gathered the sugar and cream onto the tray along with cups before leaving the kitchen and going into the sitting room. He tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible as he served them tea.

“I am so glad you have visited us, my king.” The Elder started. “What would like to discuss?” She asked, her eyes watching as N’Jadaka placed the tea in front of the king and princess.

“I wanted to ask you about this.” T’Challa spoke before pulling the bracelet out of his pocket. N’Jadaka placed the other tea cups in front of his stepmother and sisters. He stepped back in time to see the king holding onto his ankle bracelet. He turned his back to the conversation to gather the snacks.

“I am trying to find the owner of the bracelet.” The king explained. “We think this is from the Merchant Tribe. Do you know who could have made this? Or who might wear something like this?” He said as he handed it to the Elder.

The older woman took the ankle bracelet and examined it. This had something to do with the man in white, from the festival. She just knew it. “It is very nice.” She spoke. “Ah yes, it is Merchant Tribe craftsmanship, the purple flecks you see. Purple is the color of the tribe.” She said and looked up to see N’Jadaka bringing them snacks, his head still down as he moved into the room. “Ada, don’t you have a bracelet like this? It might be yours…” The Elder said as she handed it off to her eldest daughter.

N’Jadaka wanted to roll his eyes at the Elder’s comment. She knew it didn’t belong to anyone of her daughters. He placed the snacks down and served them to the king and princess before serving his stepmothers and sisters. He finished and silently exited the room.

“The wearer of that was male.” Shuri interjected as Ada claimed it was hers.

“Then they must have stolen it from me.” Ada claimed.

“Your ankle looks too skinny for that bracelet.” Shuri retorted.

“That is why it slipped off, princess. I have lost some weight.” Ada quickly explained.

As his sister went back and forth with the Elder’s daughter, T’Challa rolled his eyes and looked around the room. This was getting him nowhere fast. He needed to think of another plan. T’Challa looked over and watched as the mute worker served them snacks. He squinted in concentration as he watched him. There was something familiar about the way he moved around the room, with purpose and determination but managed to keep himself compact and unnoticed, like a jaguar hunting its prey. T’Challa tried to look at his face but he kept his head down. T’Challa did manage to catch the side of his face as he walked out of the room.

“May I?” He said and reached out of the bracelet. Ada gave it back to him and he cleared his throat. “May I use your restroom?” The king asked.

“Of course, second door on the right.” The Elder spoke.

T’Challa nodded and stood up. “You can stay here.” He told Ayo before leaving the room. He looked down the hall and saw a light shining. He made his way toward it and walked into the kitchen.

N’Jadaka was standing at the counter, peeling potatoes for tonight’s dinner. He hummed to himself as he worked on the task, wondering if the king and princess would stay for dinner. He never noticed anyone enter the kitchen.

“How am I doing?” N’Jadaka frozen, dropping the potato and peeler when he heard the king’s voice. “On the test?” He finished.

A smile formed on N’Jadaka’s face. “You passed.” He responded as he looked down at the cutting board, breaking the rules set by his stepmother.

T’Challa smirked as he made his way across the kitchen floor. He reached out and grabbed his elbow and N’Jadaka turned around to face him. “Excuse me.” T’Challa spoke, remembering when he returned the bracelet to the man in the palace garden.

“Yes, my king.” N’Jadaka answered. He watched as T’Challa brought the ankle bracelet up to eye level.

“This…” T’Challa began. “I assumed it fell off you when you ran from me.” He explained and N’Jadaka chuckled.

“Yes, it is mine. Thank you.” N’Jadaka answered and reached for it but just like in the garden, T’Challa pulled it back.

“Allow me.” T’Challa spoke before kneeling in front of N’Jadaka. He hooked the bracelet around his ankle and N’Jadaka noticed it wasn’t loose anymore. T’Challa returned to a standing position and gazed at the man in front of him. “What is your name?” T’Challa asked.

“N’Jadaka.”

“N’Jadaka.” T’Challa repeated. He raised his hand to cup N’Jadaka’s cheek. “I will not let you run away from me again.” T’Challa declared.

“The last we spoke, you said something about a kiss.” N’Jadaka grinned and T’Challa nodded before leaning in to press his lips against N’Jadaka’s. Both men felt a spark as they kissed one another. The kiss naturally deepened as it continued, seeming like the couldn’t get enough of one another.

“Brother, wh-Oh!” Shuri gasped when she saw her brother and the worker kissing. She started to squeal excitedly at the sight. “Oh, I knew it!” The noise caused Ayo, The Elder, and her daughters to come running into the kitchen. They all saw the king passionately kissing N’Jadaka.

The Merchant Tribe Elder promptly fainted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used google translate, so people forgive me if these translations are wrong.
> 
> Umthendeleko Wozuko - The Feast Of Glory
> 
> umdaniso ongcwele - Holy Dance
> 
> Umdala - Respectful way of addressing an elder, kind of like Ma’am  
> N’Jadaka’s outfit:
> 
> Pants were based of this image: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/325103666823182810/ (just imagine gold details lol)
> 
> Top is based off this one: https://www.sareeo.com/products/indian-designer-bollywood-white-and-gold-fancy-lehenga-choli-rc-59-2303-rc59aa
> 
> Veil based off: https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Performance-Belly-Dance-Face-veil-Belly-Dance-Veil-9-colors/32635027727.html 
> 
> Thanks for Reading  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
